


Pale blue eyes

by Songbirdmozlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdmozlover/pseuds/Songbirdmozlover
Summary: Teddy x Albus, It's a bit sad but very sweet at the same time. All the other pairings are very brief but I will dedicate whole chapters to them and all their relationships. Also, I'll be adding more tags as I go as well as characters and minor relationships. I may change the rating so if you're sensitive to that kinda of stuff watch out for it.IM RESURRECTING THIS FIC!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a crisp winter afternoon only two weeks before Christmas. James, Albus, and Lily Potter arrived at home just coming from Hogwarts. 

James the oldest was in Gryffindor he was a sixth year. Albus the middle child was in Slytherin and the only one in his family to be in it, he was a fifth year. Lily the youngest was in Ravenclaw and in her fourth year.

As far as Albus could tell something was very wrong there was a weird feeling in the air. His father was acting very strange and seemed tired.

“So when's mom supposed to get here?“ Lily asked from her spot, hanging upside down on the armchair in the living room.

“She should be here any minute.“ Their father Harry answered from the kitchen where he was preparing lunch. Albus sat next to James on the couch across from a very bored Lily. Several long minutes later the doorbell went off. Lily was the first one there to greet mother followed by James and then Albus.

Albus couldn't help but notice the way his father was standing in the kitchen doorway, he didn't move from the spot and was creating a distance between him and Ginny.

In the past years he had always been just as anxious as Lily to see their mother and his wife, to greet her with a passionate kiss. But now he looked like a kicked puppy that just wanted to be loved. Something was very wrong. This coupled with mother sudden disappearance. “It was work-related” Albus was told when he questioned it. Albus was sure something was about to happen. Something big?

After she had hugged both her younger and oldest children quite fiercely Ginny couldn't help but feel a little guilty seeing her younger son stand back, looking at her as if he couldn't comprehend her very presence here as if he could already sense what was coming. 

“Well get over here!” The redhead exclaimed to her youngest son, she tried to hold him tightly to put all of her love for him into that to try and explain herself in that hug. After a few seconds he wiggled out of her arms, giving her a big smile but it was fake.

“Well… dinners ready.” Harry announced his voice sounding depressed like it had been let down in the worst way possible.

“I think we should talk first.” Ginny said holding onto Lily's shoulders, Harry only nodded. Ginny sat on the armrest with Harry next to her. Lily was seated on the couch in between her brothers. James had his arms wrapped around her shoulders but he was watching their father.

“Me and your father are getting a divorce.” Ginny stated trying to keep her voice even. 

“Why? What's wrong?“ Lily blurted out her anxiety building up. 

“Things aren't working out between us but it's nothing you need to worry about. All you need to know is that both your mother and I love you and we always will.” Harry kneeled down to her level and looked at all his children.

“We will always love you, no matter what happened between your father and I.“ Albus just nodded but James threw himself into his father's arms and then his mother's.

“I love too!“ Harry held his eldest son close to him. Ginny did the same to Lily and then James, Ginny placed her hand on Albus’s knee. 

“I'll be staying in my own house from now on during the summer you'll see me on the weekends and of course during the holidays.” Ginny explained “Well I should get going but I'll see you tomorrow I have a big surprise. I love you all very much.“ Ginny hugged all three of her children before making her way into the night.

“Teddy should be here in a hour. Apparently he got caught up at work with an emergency of sorts. Let's eat.“ Harry motioned to the kitchen. As far as Albus could see not even Teddy could make this better. Although on second thought Teddy could make almost anything better he was magical like that.   
By the time they were cleaning up the doorbell went off for the second time that night. But this time it was Albus who got to the door first.

“Teddy!“ He exclaimed excitedly while hugging the twenty year old man.

“How have you been Al?” Teddy was the only person allowed to call Albus that.

“I'm alright, dad made spaghetti.”

“Good. I'm starving!“ Teddy said his hello’s to the rest of the family before Albus lead him to the kitchen. 

“... How are you feeling about everything?” Teddy asked always first to be concerned for others.

“It's sad and I wish it didn't have to happen but I wasn't really surprised you know.”

Teddy nodded chewing before speaking “What do mean by that?” it wasn't an accusation just a question, that was Teddy for you always taking an interest in everyone else.

“Well starting around Easter when mom would come home he didn't kiss her or ask how her day was he seemed really distant and sad whenever she was around. And today was the worst, he looked like a kicked puppy. It's really hard to see him like this. That's really the terrible part, seeing how sad they both are, how their both trying to keep it together for us.” Harry hadn't meant to to listen in but once he started he couldn't stop . In all truth it completely broke Teddy's heart to see Albus like this. Sweet little Albus.

“I'm sorry.“ He said placing his hands on the younger boys hands.

“I'm just glad you're here at least I won't be so gloomy.“

“Hey. I'm here if you need to talk, anyways I should probably unpack.” 

“Can I play some music I just got a guitar in Hogsmeade it took all summer to get the money for it!”

“I’d like that a lot.”

So they went up the attic were Teddy slept, Albus grabbing his guitar on the way there. Teddy glanced over to the younger boy who looked like he was sweating buckets 

“No worries if you don't want to show me though I'm sure your great!“ 

Albus closed his eyes in concentration “Come on pull yourself together.” he mumbled under his breath.His voice was the sweetest thing Teddy had ever heard.

[Pale Blue Eyes by The Velvet Underground (not the full song though so I suggest you check it out)]

Sometimes I feel so happy 

Sometimes I feel so sad 

Sometimes I feel so happy 

But mostly you just make me mad 

Baby you just make me mad 

Linger on your pale blue eyes

Linger on your pale blue eyes 

Thought of you as my mountain top 

Teddy could feel himself being carried away to another world as if he were dreaming as if the voice and the light strumming of Albus's guitar could take him away. It was in this moment he realized something that would change his life forever he wasn't just fond of the boy pouring his heart out to him but in love with him. In love with the way he looked completely at peace with eyes closed strumming his guitar, getting lost in the music.

I thought of you as everything I had but couldn't keep 

I've had but couldn't keep 

Linger on your pale blue eyes 

Linger on your pale blue eyes 

If could make the world as pure and strange as what I see 

I'd put you in the mirror 

That I put in front of me 

As Albus sang Teddy continued to complete deciding it wasn't fair to bring this on Albus when he wouldn't even turn 16 for another week. No if he ever brought it up it wouldn't be before he was seventeen and Teddy probably never would but he also knew this wasn't the kind of thing that faded ethier. 

“What do think?“ Albus voice fragile and nervous waiting for Teddy's response. The whole thing made Teddy want to cry it was like he found a piece of himself that he didn't even know was missing.

“It was absolutely beautiful and I hope you share more with me.“ 

“Really!” Albus's eyes sparked with happiness.

“Yes. I have an idea.“

“What?“

“I have one of those Muggle tape recorders, we can record the song like a real Muggle rockstar!”

“Cool!“ 

So they did and then they spent the night in Teddy's bed talking about all their favorite bands and when Albus left. Teddy fell asleep to the sound of his new favorite song.

Linger on your pale blue eyes 

Linger on your pale blue eyes 

She said money is like us time 

It lies but can't stand up down for you is up

Linger on your pale blue eyes 

Linger on your pale blue eyes 

But it's truly 

Truly a sin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

“Your up early.” Teddy said, it was just Teddy and James kitchen. Albus and Lily were still asleep and Harry was getting ready for work.

“Yeah well I can't let Albus steal you the whole time you're here.” James shrugged. “Do want some eggs? I have quite a lot.”

“Sure. So how do you feel?”

“If I'm being completely honest I’m not sure I mean if their not happy together they should have some time apart. If they stay it'll just make everyone else unhappy.“ James continued “Is Albus alright?”

“He said he is and that he saw it coming, but you know how he's not.”

“I wish he would just talk sometimes he's so quiet.”

“It's hard for him to open up to others, It's just how he is.”

“I just wish I could help him… It was easier when we were younger, before school. I used to be able to solve every problem for him, to protect him from the bad things in life, I was his older brother.”

“Try and look out for him I know it hasn't always been easy for him at school but now especially I can tell something not right.”

“I just wish he would talk to me. I want to help him.” James knew the change would be hardest on Albus he wasn't likely to open up to anyone ethier in fact the only person he ever really opened up to was Teddy. It was funny Albus was very reserved around almost anyone else, but the second Teddy entered the room it was like magic, It's like he was almost a new person. It had always been hard for Albus, even if he never said it he wasn't blind he knew Albus felt like he didn't belong, and no one had a clue on how to help Albus.

Harry desperately wanted to help his son. He started to knock on Lily's door then he opened it. Sweet little Lily was always very popular and always had lots of friends around. 

“Sweetie it's time to wake up.” Harry cautiously opened the door.

“I'm up! I'm up.” The redhead slowly got out of bed. 

“I love you, you know that don't you?” Harry asked with fondness in his voice. 

“I know dad I love you too.” Lily went over and threw her arms around her father. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way to Albus's door.

The door was covered with book covers and band stickers, unlike his extroverted siblings Albus had always found comfort with music and books as opposed to people. Harry opened the door to find a familiar scene, the room was a mess. Books and CDs messily sprawled over the floor, clothes littered the floor and even his bed was messy. Albus was but a lump under the covers, completely motionless. 

“Albus It's time to get up.” Harry's voice was light as he shook his son awake. 

“Hmm.” Albus mumbled out, half asleep.

“Come on we have food.” Harry cooed.

“Five more minutes.“ he groaned.

“No.” Albus slowly sat up. “You know I love right? And none of this changes anything, I will always love you no matter what.“ Albus nodded and Harry got up and started down the stairs to the kitchen.

“I love you two dad.” Albus replied a moment too late and Harry didn't hear it.

All morning Teddy had been trying to distract himself, after the bliss of last night wore off. How could he possibly even think to think of Albus this way. Albus who trusted him, who needed him. God he was so screwed up.

“Teddy is everything alright?” the blue haired boy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Harry walk in.

“I'm fine, just thinking.” before Harry could ask about what Lily came through the kitchen door.

“So what are we having?“ the redhead was followed in by Albus. 

“Pancakes.” replied her father who was placing the pancakes into plates. They all sat and ate in silence, Teddy was the first to leave. He made his way up to his room. He barely stand to be in the same room as the younger boy. He could barely look at him without thoughts that were far too inappropriate. He couldn't help but hope, he already knew for a fact that Albus was bisexual, he had confessed this just earlier this year. 

Later that day Albus could feel his heart pounding as though it might just burst from his chest. He had practiced his speech but by the time he made it to the doorway he had already forgotten it. He could hear himself knocking on the door but it was more like watching someone else do it.

”Come in.” Teddy called. So Albus did slowly trying desperately not to seem nervous. Though he knew he had nothing to fear, this was Teddy after all, he could still hear the blood rush in his ears. “Is everything alright?” Teddy questioned his voice was soft though oddly controlled, and Albus took note of it. 

“I just need to tell you something.“ Teddy tensed slightly at this, but nodded nevertheless.

“I think I may have a crush on my friend, Scorpius I think he feels the same way but I'm not sure.” Albus released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. For once in all the time either had known each other, the silence between them seemed piercing. Albus wasn't sure why but it killed him. When did he go wrong with the one person who could always make him feel safe.

“I think the only way you really know is if you ask first if he even likes guys then if he likes you.” As Albus walked out of the room he felt strange, and not the usual calm he got. Sure the advice was good but something odd.

Teddy tried to justify himself it was only right that Albus got to be with someone his own age. He had no right to keep him captive, but it still hurt. He could hear albus voice linger. The fact that you are married only proves that you're my best friend. It was then that the metamorpagous realized that he had to keep this a secret. Everyone, including Al even if he didn't let it show, were going through a tough time, this would just make it harder. With that and his love's voice in his head, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mistakes from before my editor didn't want to do her job but now that she did it I'm replacing this chapter as well as the first one also chapter 3 is still in the making but I promise once it's done I'll upload for you guys. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait by tomorrow you should have the fourth chapter it's much more eventful please hold on

Teddy woke to a violent shake . ‘’ huh is everything alright ‘’ he opened his eyes to find albus sitting on his bed with his face to close ‘ god you are so disgusting ‘ he thought to himself .  
‘’ um listen i’m sorry but um well i need to tell you something ‘’ he looked so nervous and delicate . teddy just wanted to hold him close tell him nothing in this world could make him think any differently of him .’’ it’s fine i’m here to talk ‘’ teddy tried to steady his breathing and prevent himself from doing something stupid . to rid his mind .   
‘’ i need advice ‘’ teddy nodded sitting up .  
‘’ let’s say theoricatilly i wanted to theoretically confess to a theoretical crush how would I do it “  
Dont even get your hopes up its not worth the trouble or the hurt it might cause . ‘’ do you mind if i ask who ‘’ albus was looking down playing with a stack of cds that was on teddy’s bedside . albus blushed a deep red . ‘’ do you rember scorpuis ‘’ teddy did he seemed nice enough , though he would be lying if said he wasn,t even a little jealous when he saw the two boys interact . it was always him that was closest to albus . no one else really listened to him , but that day made him realize this was changing . he was never going to be the ‘ one ‘ albus always went to . in part he was happy for him , he had friends . a big part of him , a part that scared him , he wanted to take albus and hide him all for himself . he really couldn’t stand himself .   
‘’ yeah … i think he probaly likesyou , atleast thats how it seemed ‘’ and that spelled his doom . though it was true scorpuis clearly had feelings for albus . it would be good for him to be with someone his own age .  
‘’ you really think so ‘’ it seemed as though all the worry left albus’s face immeditly , though he was still holding the cd ‘’ play it if you want ‘’ teddy tried to sound casual . albus walked over and popped ‘ the sound of the smiths ‘ in the cd player .  
Pucharated bike cycle on a hillside desolate   
Will nature make a man of me yet   
And in this charming car This charming man   
Completate the life complexeties   
When the leather is unsmooth on the passenger’s seat   
I would go out tonight   
But i haven’t got a stich to wear   
This man he said its gruesome that someone so handsome should care   
A jumpe up pantry boy who never knew his place   
‘’ this is it this is how ill do it ‘’ albus light up , and teddy opened his eyes .  
‘’ that’s great ‘’  
‘’ you have to help me practice ‘’.   
And so he did , for the next few hours til the sun rose albus praticed and teddy tried not have his heart ache too much . when albus was sure he had the song he left , teddy didn;t leave his bed or talk to anyone intil noon . around then harry knocked on teddy’s door .   
‘’ is everything alright according james you haven;t left the room all day ‘’  
‘’I'm alright, just tired “  
“Oh yes I know exactly why “ for a moment teddy freaked , harry had completely figured him out “ I really appreciate what your doing for albus “ teddy relaxed a little “ what I know none of this is easy for and lord knows his crush on scorpius is ovibous. Really it's a miracle there not together already “  
“ yeah it's funny how that works “ teddy didn't think any of this was funny at all. God we was so screwed . Suddenly a song came to his mind it was almost comedic   
I find you in the morning   
After dreams of distant sighs   
You pour yourself over me  
Like the sun through the blinds   
You lift me up   
And you get me out   
It was true , the sweet light when he woke to albus on his bed passed out   
You the way it leaves you dry   
It cuts you up   
It takes you high   
You know the way it's painted gold   
It is honey   
It is cold   
And again when he left with a goofy smile and a thank you . When he left to soon for comfort, to notice teddy . All al was thinking was of scorpuis . Handsome kind scorpuis.  
You know the way it throws you about   
It takes you in  
It spits you out   
When you desire to conquer it   
“ well if you feel up to it I'm making dinner”harry stated   
“ do you need help “ teddy immediately felt bad for wasting the whole day selfishly.  
“ I meant to eat teddy “ harry chuckled “ you do enough as is “  
“ um ok I'll be right down “ teddy quickly got dressed it was a band t shirt with the unknown pleasures by joy division symbol on it and jeans . He took a look in the mirror his usually blue hair looked faded . It took a bit of effort but he managed to changed it so the fade at least looked intentional. He slowly made his way down the stairs as he composed himself. He immediately made eye contact with albus.  
“ what were you doing “ the middle potter asked .   
“ sleep have you ever heard of it “ teddy voice was light , but strained . Harry chuckled behind him . Albus was giving him a concerned look .   
“ well the food is just about ready “ harry announced. In that moment James and Lily came into the house, they looked like they had just finished flying. This sight reminded teddy of the summer before al first year , three potter children and teddy had flown nearly every day . Times like those were so much simpler. It was easy then . It had always been different with al than the other.Now everything was impossible. That was the word for it . God he was monster to think of albus like this . It was torture to look in his green eyes as he talked about some album he had listened to. He could barely keep himself together. It took all his strength not run from the room and hide in his room and never come out. Never have to face those beautiful eyes. True those were his father signature eyes and both of his siblings had them , but he was different. For lily her eyes shone with a childlike gleam , James ever the cocky bastard used every aspect of the potter charm to his advantage. Harry eyes were broken , inside his eyes you could see the pain but also you could see the love that learned to cherish. But albus was different his eyes were like a never ending pool of green, sometimes teddy felt like he could never look away and it took all his willpower not to stare . And his black messy hair , it was slightly curly and down to his chin , he was slender and on the shorter side . He looked like an angel so different from teddy with blue hair with the sides shave , he was tall wide and tanned compared to albus pale skin .   
“ teddy “ Harry called from the kitchen” can you and al set up the table ?”  
“ right on it “ teddy called back he and al made it to the kitchen table spreading out five settings.


End file.
